Demons
by BlueDragon007
Summary: AU Danny had a dream about some girl and now some weird things are happening. Soon, the war will begin between demons and mystical creatures, now Danny needs to choose the side. Secrets will be discovered, Danny is the key to end this war and the world is upside down, friends are turning into enemies, enemies into friends and Lancer is old one thousand years? How? Read to find out!
1. It all started with a dream

**Hi everyone I am back! This is a gift Fict to elnine27 for giving me a really good ideas for one of my stories, I hope you like it!**

**;)**

~Chapter 1~ It All Started With A Dream

It was midnight, there wasn`t any ghost attack so Danny was sleeping, but not for long. He had a nightmare, he dreamed the same girl that he saw before he went into the Ghost Portal. She had a dark, midnight hair, purple eyes, black short T-shirt, also black short skirt and black boots, you could clearly say that she is a goth, but this time, the girl was different then he remember, she had fangs and attacked him seeking his blood, at that moment Danny woke up and scream for a second, "Wow, that was some strange, scary dream, " he said to himself, "Weird, mom and dad didn`t showed yet" and after he said that, his parents showed and Jack broke the door of his room and Maddie jumped in.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I`m ok, mom."

"Are you sure? If you are all right, why did you scream?"

"I had one really bad nightmare."

"Oh, sweetie, dreams can`t hurt you"

"I know, mom, now, can you please go back to sleep? I`m very tired." Danny yawned.

"Ok, we are going now and we are sorry about the doors, we were thinking that you were a-" Maddie was cut off by Jack "We were thinking that ghost attacked you!"

Danny slapped himself in the face, "You ruined the door simply because you were thinking that I`m attacked by a ghost!? Can you two please leave me alone and fix my doors by tomorrow?" Danny asked and his parents nodded, then they went back to their room to sleep.

"Sometimes, they are very annoying." Danny said before he got back to sleep. He dreamed again the same girl, the only difference was that now she didn`t have fangs and definitely didn`t want to suck his blood, in this dream, they were friends and more. And so suddenly, Danny`s alarm clock went off, he grounded and soon Jazz come in his room. "Rise and shine, little brother, it`s time for school!" she said, Danny grounded again and slowly jumped out the bed and get ready for school.

As always, Danny was late for school. He went out and shut the door, then he transformed into his ghost half and flew to school and on his way, he sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

In front the school, Tucker was waiting for him. Danny landed in front of him.

"Dude, where are you so long, the school bell rang before five minutes."

"Is it matter? Now go on, we must go to the class, we are alerdy late!" Danny said and then run with Tucker to the classroom. Mr. Lancer was alerdy there and when Tucker and Danny got into the classroom, he glanced at them, "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, you late! Again!" he said, Danny and Tucker nervously looked each other, "Oh, well, since you two always late, you too will show our new student the school, please, take a seat" he continue and then the new student came,

"Students! This is our new student, Samantha Manson"

"Please, just call me Sam"

"Ok, you can take a place next to Danny, and now Danny was right away watching her really weird because he could swear that he saw somewhere that girl, but he couldn`t remember where and when, all what he could tell is that he knows her.

He gave her few more unpleasantly views.

"Danny, right? Are you ok?" girl asked and Danny woke up from his state, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I`m ok, you just seem a familiar to me." Danny said with a nervous voice and then he was trying to hear the teacher but it was impossible because of jocks witch was very annoying. Danny and some other students couldn`t wait for the end of the class. After five minutes, the bell finally rang.

Danny and Sam were last students that left the classroom.

"So, can I see your schedule?"

"Yes, sure"

Sam gave him her schedule, he looked at it and thinks that this is truly weird. First of all, they possess the same schedule and second of all he has a feeling like he know her.

'Wait a minute, she is the same girl that I had in my dreams!' Danny thinks.

"That`s weird, you have a same schedule like I" Danny said and the new girl replied "Huh, It must be coincidental"

"Yeah, it must be" Danny said, but something was decidedly odd about her, first he dreamed her and now this.

They walked to the next class, Danny was showing Sam where some things are until he heard Dash, calling him Fentoard, he wanted to tell him that now, isn`t a good time, but he knew that this will just do situation worse, then he let him beat on him, he prepared for the upcoming punch that never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw a Sam, blocking Dash`s punch, and then she punches him in the stomach, Danny could swear that he watched her eyes flashed a blood red in the moment. When Dash left in pain, Danny asked Sam that how did she beat him so well.

"I know a few moves, " she said and helped Danny to come up.

"Then, will you show me the rest of the school?" she asked and Danny nodded, "Umm, yeah, of course, " he told Sam and they continue to walk and so on to the end of the school.

After school

"Then, see you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Of course, see you tomorrow before school, bye!"

"Bye!" Sam greeted him and they went each other way, expect Danny went behind dumbster and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew home. Instead, he gets in the house, he turned invisible and ran to the lab.

On his luck, no one was in the lab so he could easly went through the Ghost Portal. When he gets into the Ghost Zone, he flew to the Clokwork`s tower to ask him about his dream.

**Ok, this is it, end of the first chapter, I hope you like it and please don't kill me if there is few errors, blame the application and tablet.**


	2. Watch Out!

**(A/n) Sorry for waiting, I'm focusing on a few other stories and I had a writer's block too.**

* * *

_**-Last time-**_

_"Bye!" Sam greeted him and they went each other way, except Danny went behind a dumpster and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew home. Instead, he gets in the house, he turned invisible and ran to the lab._

_On his luck, no one was in the lab so he could easly went through the Ghost Portal. When he gets into the Ghost Zone, he flew to the Clokwork`s tower to ask him about his dream._

* * *

~Chapter 2~ Watch Out!

* * *

"Come in, young Daniel, I was expecting you" Clockwork said and Danny followed his voice.

"I believe you have a question"

"Yes. I have two dreams every night, one is a nightmare, one is not. In the nightmare, I'm always dreaming the same girl that only I saw before I went into the portal, I told Tuck, but he thought that I was crazy, actually, because of that vision I went into the nightmare, the girl had a dark, midnight hair, purple eyes, black, short T-shirts, black short skirt and also black boots, but in my nightmare, she had a red, blood eyes and fangs. She attacked me and suck my blood, I screamed and then woke up, screaming. When I fall asleep, I dreamed again the same girl, but this time, she didn't have fangs and red, blood eyes, instead, she had purple eyes and she definitely didn't want to suck my blood, instead, we were friends, even more that friends." Danny finished.

"Hmmm, interesting, the events in the nightmare are warnings"

"Ok, but what it says?"

"It says that something evil will come, how did you describe me. The girl is a symbol of evil, a demon and you are a symbol of good, mystical creature. The battle of good and evil will soon begin and it won't be nice. Prepare yourself for war, Daniel"

"Ok, then what is with other dream? Are this dreams connected?!

"Yes, they are. The other dream is presenting that you will find a new ally. The girl is a demon, wearing a mask of an innocent girl. You don't need to afraid of her, she is on your side"

"Ok, Clockwork, can you please explain me more about demons and mystical creatures, I want to know with what am I dealing with"

"Demons are dark creatures, ready to kill and destroy anything on their path, but there are exceptions. Mystical creatures in the other hand are good, trying to destroy everything what is evil"

"I get it. Thank you on the information. Bye." Danny said and flew away, when he got out from Clockwork tower, Clockwork said that everything is as it should be and them turned to his big screen, watching future.

It was midnight when Danny got home, everyone was sleeping. He turned intangible and flew to his room and transformed into his human form, then he put on his pajama and went to sleep. Around 3 am the Box Ghost showed, blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and he woke up, seeing the Box Ghost. He turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He passed through the wall and saw no one then Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! Now! Feel the rage of my awesome power!" Box Ghost shouted and Danny gave him a big laugh.

"Come on, Boxy. Didn't you learn your lesson?" Danny said, sucking him into thermos. "Will he ever learn?" Danny asked himself while flying a bit over the city.

When he got back into his house, he turned back into his human form and fall asleep on his bed.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

* * *

Danny woke up and turned his alarm off. He was laying in the bed for ten more minutes until Jazz called him.

"Danny! Get up! It's time for school!" she shouted, Danny grounded, he slowly jumped on his bed and put on his regular clothes, white T-shirts with red circle in the middle, blue baggy pants and red converse.

He went downstairs, his sister, Jazz, made him a breakfast. He ate it and went out, then he looked if somebody was near and when no one wasn't looking, he transformed into his ghost half and flew to the Casper High. He leaned behind the school and transformed back into his human half. He got in front of school where Tucker and Sam, the new girl waited him.

"Hi Tuck! Hi Sam!" Danny greeted them.

"Hi Danny!"

"Hey, where were you so far?"

"Oh, he is always late, Sam" Tuck answered instead Danny and the trio went to their first class. The whole school day was usual, the school was attacked by a ghost, Danny made some old excuse and went to bathroom to transform into Danny Phantom, he kicked a ghost butt and fans were screaming from excitement when they saw him. Danny went back to bathroom to transform into his human half again. He got back to class with a lot of bruises, of course, that jocks had to make a fool of him, more then he looks right now. In some point, of course that Dash musted bullying him and not help him with healing his wounds. The rest of school day passed with boring classes and chat with Tuck and Sam.

* * *

**(After school)**

* * *

Tucker went home, Sam and Danny took a little walk. While they were walking, some man attacked them, but at the same time, it wasn't. He had a blood red eyes and fangs. First, he looked at Sam and left her alone and then he looked at Danny, gave him a big, evil smile showing him his fangs. He roar and attacked Danny, but before he could bite Danny, Sam was on his way.

He caught him for his neck, her eyes turned red and fangs showed.

"No one will hurt any human while I'm alive!" she shouted angrily, throwing him against the tree. The men looked at her red eyes and then run away. Danny watched the fight, with his jaw open. Sam turned and forget that Danny was here and that he watched the whole thing.

"Danny! I-I can explain!" Sam shouted, turning his red eyes back in the purple and her fangs disappear. She was scared that her dark secret will come to light.

* * *

**(A/n) So, this is it, for now, do you like it?**


	3. Dark Secret Part 1

**(A/n) Hi everyone! Happy to see me? You should be because I'm back with a new chapter!**

* * *

_**-Last time-**_

_"Danny! I-I can explain!" Sam shouted, turning her red eyes back in the purple and her fangs disappear. She was scared that her dark secret will come to light._

* * *

~Chapter 3~ Dark Secret Part 1

* * *

"Well, I'm listening" Danny said and Sam sighed, not knowing how to explain, she can't lie to him, not now, when he saw too much, but she can't tell him the truth, he is just 14 year old innocent boy, and a cute one too.

She was brought back from the world of thinking when she heard Danny's voice.

"Sam?" Danny waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I want to know, what happened today and I want the truth, not a lie, not a half lie, I want the actual truth!"

"Why? Can't you just leave it?"

"No, I can't!"

"It's too dangerous for you to know!'

"No, it's not! I can handle danger, I'm fighting-" Danny stopped, realizing that he almost blew up his secret.

"What do you fight?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me what happened now, with that man and your eyes were red and I'm pretty sure that I saw fangs"

Sam sighed, knowing that she can't make out clear, "Fine, I will tell you, but on one condition, you can't tell anyone, not Tucker, not your parents or to someone third, understand?"

Danny gulped, "Yes, crystal clear"

"Good to know. Ok, now with a secret" Sam said and looked around if somebody is near, when no one was near them, she continued, "Please, don`t freak out when I tell you this, but... How could I tell you..."

"Just spit it out!"

"Ugh, fine! You want to know? Fine! I'm a vampire! You happy now?" Sam's eyes glowed red from anger.

Danny was shocked, but he expected that.

"So, now when you know, you need to tell me your secret"

"Ok, every night I'm fighting ghosts"

"Wait? Really? Do you know Danny Phantom?"

"Yes, I'm helping him every night, why do you need him?" Danny lied, he didn't trust her to tell her that he is the Phantom, but why would vampire needed a ghost?

"Ok, you see. You are not living in the world you think you are, there are demons and mystical creature. Demons are-" she was cut off by Danny, "They are evil, want to destroy anything in their path and so on and mystical creature wants to stop them once for all"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Trust me, I know things, so, what's that have to do with Phantom?"

"My peoples want to destroy all humans and mystical creatures. I'm not like them and there are a few others that think in the same way and we think that Phantom is our last hope. If we don't help the demons, we will be killed like the rest of the traitors"

"But still, wow, why is Phantom so special?"

"Because he is not like most of ghosts, he is not evil, he just doesn't think about himself and I've heard that he is half human too, and because he is half human, he is not a demon like other ghosts. No one knows what he is exactly. Someone is saying that he is a demon, someone is saying that he is only half demon, mystical creature or half and someone is saying that he is a completely new species."

"So, ghosts are demons?" Danny asked and Sam nodded, "Yes, they are, but some ghosts just want to be left alone, but they are still demons" she said.

"Wow, I never knew that! I will talk to Phantom and see what can I do. Can you just please tell me when it's fits you?"

"Any time of the day"

"Excellent" Danny said and looked at the watch on his arm, "It's pretty late, tomorrow is school and I promise Phantom that I will help him tonight with fighting ghosts. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sam said and they went every each way.

When Danny was sure that she is gone, he decided to transform and enjoy on the night flight. He could already imagine the cold wind rushing through his white snowy hair. He looked around and transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and took off into the sky. He was enjoying his flight three hours and he was surprised that there was no ghost attack, so he decided to go home and catch some sleep.

**(The next day)**

The alarm clock turned on in Danny's bedroom and he grounded, not wanting to get up.

He tried to turn it off, but no avail. At the end, he just blasts it with his ecto-ray.

He was ready to fall asleep again, but Jazz called him, "Danny! Get up! You'll late for school and I won't drive you this time!"

Danny grounded again and put a pillow on his head, hoping that the Jazz won't come in, but he was wrong, she

Just now came into his room, "Really?

"Yep, I don't want to get up"

"But you still need to get the bath"

"Whatever you do, I won't get up!"

"Fine! Then I'll bring shower to you!" Jazz said and left, Danny didn't know what is she doing now, but he didn't care, instead, he went back to sleep and didn't hear that Jazz came back into his bedroom with a bucket full of cold water with ice in it too. She throws that cold water with ice on him because of one simple reason. It looked like a good time for revenge, she really hates when he knows to pull some stupid pranks on her and knowing that Danny is a half ghost removed all of her remorse.

Danny's eyes turned bright green and he glared at her.

"What?" she asked and Danny continue to glare and then he turned intangible, allowing water to just fall through him.

"I see that you are now finally awake and took a quick shower, now, all what you need to do is to change in your regular clothes and took a breakfast. Wait, no, can`t take a breakfast because then, you'll later in school."

Danny saw that there is no room for arguing, so he gets up and put on his regular clothes. He then went down the kitchen.

Jazz let him eat breakfast since Danny said that he will fly to school and it is faster than driving.

When Danny's parents went down the lab, he transformed into Danny Phantom, turned intangible and flew thereugh the roof. While he was flying, he saw some fan girls and soon Jazz, in front of school.

* * *

**(A/n) So, this is, the end of part 1! To be honest, I couldd finish this chapter in one part, but I'm really lazy this day, so, please don't be angry at me because of my laziness.**


	4. Dark Secret Part 2

**(A/n) Author is not here, just enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

~Chapter 4~ Dark Secret Part 2

* * *

Ok, let's skip a boring school time. Nothing exciting didn't happen, only what you need to know that Phantom and Sam should meet ten minutes after school.

"Ok, this is it," Danny said and transformed into his ghost half when he was sure that no one wasn't looking.

The kids went home to do their homework so no one won't notice him. He flew to the tree where Sam was and leaned next to her. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom and I believe that you are Sam." Danny said.

"Yes, I am. I see that Danny passes my message."

"Yes, he did. He is one really good friend." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, are you willing to fight with us?"

"I still don't know. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, sorry, I forget that I didn't tell you and I couldn't tell Danny, it's between mystical creatures and demons, but first, you need to tell me what exactly you are! A mystical creature, a demon or something else?" she asked with excitement, she couldn't wait to know the answer, but, she didn't get the answers that she wanted.

"I-I don't know." Danny said and lowered his head, he isn't a demon, but he also can't say that he is a mystical creature too.

"It's not the answer that I wanted to hear, well then, maybe someone else knows, but, are these rumors true? Are you really a half human, half ghost? Did you really defeat the Ghost King?"

"Yes, they are true, I am half human, half ghost. Everything you heard about me is true."

"Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Your true identity?"

"No way! Its secret for a reason!" Danny said nervously.

"Ok, but prepare your words, Phantom because if we will work together, you'll need to say it." Sam said and then the voice came behind her. "Why would he told you if he can just show you?" it said.

"Plasmius!" Danny muttered.

"Well, hello Daniel. I just came to ask you on which side you are?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I do not know what to choose"

"And you came to me?"

"Where would I go? I'm the halfa just like you and I don't know where I fit."

"Hmm-mmm, and how can I trust you?"

"I don't know, you just need."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Are you sure he is halfa like you?"

"Absolutely"I Danny said and glared at the floating figure of Vlad, "I still can't believe you came here! What is this? Some sort of trick?"

"No tricks this time, young boy."

"I hope not." Danny said and then some big, red fire breathing monster showed up, it was big as a building.

"Oh no! This is not good!"

"I'm agreed with you son!"

"Can you please stop calling me a son?"

"Ok, little bagerr" Vlad said and Danny glared at him, but be didn't have a chance to say anything as Sam cut off the argument, "Can you two stop acting like a kids and help me to stop the Red Devil? If you haven't noticed, he is preparing to eat the town!"

"Sorry," Danny and Vlad said at the same time, "How can we stop him?" Danny asked.

"We can't stop him! We can just kill him!"

"And how?"

"Easy, you need a blade made from Rock of Light."

Vlad and Danny gave her 'huh' look. They didn't have any idea about what she talked about, Vlad had a knowledge about ghostly items, but about others didn't have any clue. As for Danny, well, you know, same as Vlad, only difference is that he didn't know as much as Vlad about ghostly items.

"God help us if one of you two are our last hope! A sword made by Rock of Light is hard to find because you need thousands of rocks that are hard to find. In the wrong hands can be used for a big evil and it can destroy every kind of demon. His true power can unlock and felt a person with a pure heart."

"Wow, where can we find these rocks?"

"At the Lake of Thousands Souls, but we do not have time!"

"What will we do then? Run and scream like a baby?" Vlad asked, no one had any idea.

"Well, it looks like we are on our own. Sam, you will distract him while Vlad and I will try to kill him or something"

"Do you know any weak spots?"

"There's no way you can do any damage on your own! For now, the only way we can stop him is inside out!"

"Ok then, it will become gross! Shall we?"

"After you little bagerr" Vlad said and Sam transformed into her vampire form.

Now, instead of purple, violet eyes, she had blood red eyes and she got claws and fangs.

Her clothes turned in red shirt with flame, black leather jacket, black leather pants with a chain as a belt. She also had a black boots.

She ran towards demon and when he opened his mouth, Danny and Vlad flew into it. It was totally gross.

They shoot an ecto rays inside the demon, they done some damage, enough for the demon to notice some big pain and change.

At the end, Vlad was enough of this games and destroyed demons heart what brings to a big explosion.

All what left was a black smoke and two halfas laying on the ground unconscious.

Two rings showed around their bodies and revealed their true identities.

Sam gasped, her friend was Danny Phantom! And not to mention that the man that is among most riches persons on the planet is Whisconson ghost!

This cannot be right! But it is! The prof is in front of her eyes.

Danny and Vlad soon woke up.

They realized that they were in their human forms and were scared.

"Um, suprise?" Danny asked unsure what to say and Vlad glared at him, how can he be such a fool?

"You two are-"

"Let me save you the problem dear child, yes we are. I hope you won't change your appearance about us"

"Why would I? You are the same person, but I am angry at Danny."

"How could I know for what did you need me? It could be a trap!"

"True."

"So, what now?" Vlad asked.

"We need to go to my people, the ones that will fight against the demons."

"Ok, I just need to tell Tucker that I'm going and to find some excuse what to say before I go." Danny said and transformed into his ghost half and flew home as Vlad did too, leaving Sam on her own.

* * *

**(A/n) I wanted to make an evil Cliffy, but I didn't because I'm on fire today (literally)!**

**I hope you enjoyed and yes, you read right! I decided that Vlad be on Danny's side because just like Danny, he don't have any idea where he belongs.**

**I got some news and that somewhere down there is lonely button that wanted to be clicked so don't be lazy and go for it!g**

**I'm bored, who is for food fight? (Tell me in review)**


	5. One Thousand Year Old Vampire

**(A/n) Sorry for not uploading earlier, but to be honest, I was lazy and focused on other stories (you need to check them out, they are awesome). I hope you can forgive me.**

**IMPORTANT: One week later when the school finish in my place I will start a DP first marathon where every day I will at least update a one story that is everyday different, more details detail and a schedule will come to my profile 15th June!**

* * *

~Chapter 5~ One Thousand Year Old Vampire

* * *

It was midnight, Danny and Vlad just came in front of Casper High as they arranged.

"Everything settle?" Vlad asked worried that young Daniel messed up something, it wouldn't be nice to have a cops on their tails.

"Yes, it is, my family will think that I went to a school trip and I won't be coming back soon while Tucker thinks that I'm on some sort of quest in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained, but he had a feeling like he forgot about something, well, never mind, he will probably remember it later.

"What is taking Sam so long?" Danny asked, but to be honest, she was late only ten minutes.

"Easy, Daniel, it only passed ten minutes," Vlad said, Danny was really in the hurry. "Why are you in a such hurry anyway?"

"Because this is serious! We can't waste any minute!" Daniel exclaimed, and Vlad was looking him, he thought that Daniel was funny, he was acting like one minute more or less would make some big difference. "Come on now, dear boy, it's not like a world will be destroyed in that one minute," Vlad laughed, this young boy had a such big hero complex.

"Well, you are wrong about it. You stay here while I'm going to search for Sam," Danny said.

"Daniel WAIT!" Vlad shouted, but it was too late, Danny already transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and he didn't notice that overweight teacher was behind him.

"To kill a mockingbird! What is going on here Mrs. Fenton or should I say Phantom!" Lancer's voice was a bit creepy at the end and just in time, Sam came. "Sorry that I'm late, but I was busy," she said and then noticed Mr. Lancer and Danny in his ghost form. "You got to be kidding me," Sam slapped herself on the face.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do!" Mr. Lancer's glared at the trio and Sam noticed something that Vlad and Danny apparently didn't, Lancers eyes were glowing red.

"Psst... Danny..." Sam whispered to Danny, "Yes?" he whispered back and Sam gave him some small amount of ash in the jar. "Throw the ash at Mr. Lancer," she said and Danny looked at her confused, right now through his head were going millions of questions, but he didn't have time to ask them.

Vlad had noticed the jar in Danny hands and saw the ash, a Mountain Ash to be exact. Vlad reached into the jar and opened it. He tried to touch the ash, but it was like some sort of ghost shield to him.

Danny noticed that and took back the jar. He also tried to touch the ash like Vlad did, but to his surprise, it was just tingling.

Danny knew only one thing to do, he throws it at Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer's reaction to the ash was a bit unusual, now Danny and Vlad noticed that Mr. Lancer's eyes were now glowing red, but he also has a fangs and claws!? Just like Sam.

Vlad and Danny looked at Sam witch eyes were glowing red too. "Just follow my lead..." she said and Vlad also made that his eyes were glowing red and Danny turned into his human form and also make his eyes glowing, the only difference is that his eyes were glowing green.

To be honest, Danny was now a bit embarrassed because he was the only one that had a green eyes.

"What is going on?" Mr. Lancer asked, still dizzy after everything settled down a bit.

"Didn't you hear the news, there is a new war coming between Demons and Mystical creatures," Sam explained, still not believing that Lancer didn't hear the news, he is a Vampire after all of what they just saw, but it looks like he also wanted to be left alone from all of that craziness and apparently he was in no condition to fight.

"Of course I heard it and it looks like Daniel is the key to the end of your misery once and for all," Lancer said and a trio looked at him confused, it looks like they didn't have any idea what they were doing.

Mr. Lancer sighed and slapped himself on the face, "Daniel, did you ever wonder why are your eyes glowing green?"

"Well, not exactly, I'm not the only ghost that eyes are glowing green," Danny answered, "But now when you mention it, I guess I do."

"Well, I believe that Ms. Manson didn't tell you, but you will become a new king of the both words. I even didn't have any idea until I saw your eyes."

"Ok, but that just doesn't answer my question," Danny said confused.

"You're eyes are glowing green because you are not just a halfa, you are a bridge between two words with pure and incorporated heart."

Danny eyed him suspiciously, "How do you know all that things?" he asked.

"Well, I am one thousand years old," Lancer answered, Vlad and Danny gasped while Sam was looking at them.

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry if this is short, but I have mine own limitless, is anyone have an idea? I'm sure that is better than mine.**


	6. Eyes

**(A/n) Hello °•°**

* * *

~Chapter 6~ Eyes

"So, everything ready?" Sam asked and put on her backpack on her back.

Danny (in his ghost form) and Vlad looked around and nodded, giving a signal to Sam that they're good to go.

"Excellent, let's go then!" Sam said and led the group into the forest. They have walked for hours until Danny decided to break the silence, "So, Sam... Where are we going?" He asked and continue to follow Sam.

"We are going to my village, there we can decide what next..." she answered, but to Vlad something was suspicious here, "And why can we decided in your village what next and not here?" Vlad asked and Sam remained silent.  
After a few minutes of walking she finally spoke, but Vlad didn't get an answer that he hoped to get, "You will see when we got there," she answered and let out the small smile.

They have walked for hours to their destination and came to the half way, "I think that we should rest here," Sam answered and without any hesitation, Danny and Vlad fall onto the ground and took a few breaths in before they could speak.

"How come?" Danny asked, still esosted.  
"How come what? " Sam asked, confused. Danny and Vlad just watched her, not believing that she wasn't tired and on her even wasn't any drop of sweat.

"How come that we stopped now and not before?" Danny asked and watched her deep into the eyes and she sighed, "Because it's dangerous walking through the night. Demons are more active in the night, " she explained, "If you feel cold, I suggest you to go collect some wood for the fire before it's too late, " she added and Danny got up while Vlad decided to stay on the ground.

Danny, without the word got up and walked deeper into the forest to collect some wood. He didn't know for Vlad, but to him it was definitely cold.

Danny managed to collect some twigs and some bigger branches, but he had also some feeling like someone or something was watching him. He was starting at the trees for a few minutes until he felt that something moved behind him.

Danny turned around, but nothing. "It must be my imagination, " he said to himself to make him feel better and so he decided to return to the camp.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked and took the branches from Danny's hands, "Hm... Now all what we need is to figure out how will we start a fire, " she said and Danny, without any warning or word, shot the ecto-blast into branches and started a green fire.

"Impressive, " Vlas said, Sam and Danny looked at him.

"What's so impressive, Fruit-Loop?" Danny asked with a bit of anger in his voice, he still didn't like Vlad, but unfortunately they need to work together if they want to stop the war.

"The impressive thing is that you started a green fire, it is almost impossible for someone who have ice core, " Vlad explained.

"I have some tricks, " Danny said and showed him his fist that started to glow green and Vlad gulped. Danny just now gave him a warning to back off.

"Danny, while you were in the forest looking for wood, did you maybe notice or feel something strange?' Sam asked and looked around. Now she had also some feeling like someone or something is watching her.

"Well, yeah. I had some strange feeling like someone or something was watching me and I even thought that something moved behind me." Danny answered and shivered a bit at that memory.

"Get up, now!" Sam suddenly shouted and without arguing Danny and Vlad got up and looked around. They didn't see nothing, but knew that something is wrong, so they transformed into their ghost halfs and got into fighting position.

Out of a sudden, something hit Danny in back and he was sent flying into the tree. Vlad turned his head to the direction where Danny was hit, but he was also sent flying into another tree next to Danny.

On their luck, there was still Sam that noticed what is going on, "Tree people, " she whispered to herself and attacked a tree that started moving, and if you look a little better, you can notice that the tree had two black eyes and mouths!? But what war really specific is that they didn't have any leafs.

"Tree people! We are coming in peace!" Sam shouted and raised her hands in surrender.  
"How can we trust you?" One of the trees said and stepped forward, who knew that Tree people can and know how to talk.

Sam gave them a smile and make her eyes glowing red as did Vlad and Danny when did they recovered from the hit.

The Tree people gasped at the sight of the green and red eyes, they did the only thing to do now when they probably made them angry

"We are sorry..." the Tree people stand up and left them alone.

* * *

**(A/n) OMG, I am so tired, it is midnight here and I didn't sleep these few days because they are depending on my future. I'm going to sleep now, bye ;)**

**PS. Sorry, that this chapter is short, but I am really, but really tired... *yawn***


	7. Sword In The Stone

**(A/n) Well, at least I'm writing it at morning, and when I say morning I mean for 1 AM in the morning, lol**

**It need to be done and posted already, but I was at the party until 00:20 AM, XD**

* * *

~Chapter 7~ Sword In The Stone

* * *

"We are here," Sam staid and gestured to the village with her right hand. It had about one hundred small cottage and around them were grass and trees, with leads this time and some rays of light were coming through the forest and highlighted the village. It was looking like some village from the fairy tale.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Danny said after he finally managed to close his mouth.

"I'm afraid that this time I need to agree with you, little badger," Vlad said and watched the village in awe.

"This is where you live?" Danny asked, still do not believe in the sight in front of his eyes.

"Yep, but I do not spending much time here, I like to go and see the world, " Sam answered and watched her home, she missed this place a bit, "Come on! What are you waiting for!" She shouted and ran down to the village at unhuman speed.

Seeing that they can't keep up with Sam, Danny and Vlad transformed into their ghostly forms and flew after her, even when they were flying they keep up with Sam really hard.

"UNCULE MAX! I'M BACK!" She shouted and not soon after, some man was in front of Sam, Danny and Vlad. "Oh my little girl! How are you?" Man asked and gave Sam a bear hug, Danny was really suspicious about the man, but maybe that's because he does not know him.

"Danny, Vlad. Please meet my uncle, Max," Sam introduced them when her uncle released her from his bear hug. "I am glad to meet you," Max said and shook his hand with Vlad, but when Max wanted to shake his hands with Danny, he refused. Max looked at his face and soon figured out why Danny do not want to shake hands with him, he was suspicious and a bit afraid of him.

Max had one really special ability, and that is that he can read people emotions on their faces, pretty useful. "Don't worry, J won't harm you or anyone of your friends, even Sam." He said and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Is that really him?" Max whispered to Sam, "Yes, it is," Sam answered. Danny really is the future king that will prevent and end the war between Demons and Mystical Creatures.

"Wow, you seriously! " Max asked like a ten year old kid, they were searching for the right king for the so long time, can the search be finally over!

"He probably is, but first he needs to pass the test," Sam said and Max grounded, Sam really thinks that it is possible to draw out some ancient sword from the stone, but after all, you can't just simply say that Sam is crazy because she is the Vampir Princess and she will remain like that until she found her mate.

"I think that he could do it, but at the end, destiny will choose," Sam added and Max slapped himself on the face, "You seriously that old man can draw the sword from the stone!" Max shouted and raised his hand into the air dramatically.

"Hey! Who do you call old man!" Vlad interrupted the conversation, but everyone ignored it, except Danny, he almost falls onto the ground from laughing, but soon stopped after Vlad gave his queen of all death glares.

"Not him!" Sam gave Max a small smile, he was really clueless, "I meant for the younger one," Sam added.

"Him, you mean on that skin and bone? He even couldn't kill a fly!" Eric offended Danny this time, "Hey! If you want I can kill you now!" Danny said and his fist started to glow green.

"Try me," Max challenged Danny that trew few ecto-balls on him, but Eric dodged them and ran towards Danny. When Danny saw that he probably won't win this battle, he made his ultimate attack, the ghostly wail, he took a deep breath, but before he could realese the wail, Max already puts his hand over his mouth and threw him onto the ground.

"If this is our last hope, then we are doomed," Max said and lowered his head, like there is no hope. "Knock it off Max, I think that now was enough," Sam said, a bit annoyed, at first, was funny to watch how did her uncle act, but that last sentence crossed the line, although, Max is right. They are doomed if Danny does not learn how to fight, fights against ghosts are nothing because ghosts are relying on their powers, but demons and mystical creatures are relying on their intelligence, so Danny didn't have any chance against Max.

Sam and everybody around her needs to help her to re-program Danny, to not think as a ghost, he needs to think as a human and relay on his intelligence, powers, strength and his senses because he is more than a ghost, demon or mystical creature.

"Max, will you help me to train them?" Sam asked and Max sighed, it will be hard to train them, especially Danny, "Fine, I'll train them," Max said and turned towards Danny and Vlad, "Hey you! Listen to me worm and ant! You'll train, will start tomorrow so don't be late!" Max shouted and left.

When Max left, Danny and Vlad gave Sam some weird and angry looks, "I am really sorry about that, come, I'll show you your rooms," she said and led them deeper in the village of some two small cottages.

"The one next to the tree is for Danny," she said, "And the one next to that ugly bush is for Vlad," she said and first gestured to Danny's cottage, it was one really nice spot and some sun rays were highlighted the roof.

Then Sam gestured to Vlad's cottage next to the ugly bush on witch was only a few leaves and all other are some small and creepy twigs. Vlad's face was even disgusting when he saw that bird pooped on the roof.

"Have a good day! I'll see you tomorrow on the training," she said and when she left, Danny almost died from laughing at Vlad's cottage, but ubfourtanatlly Vlad shot an ecto-beam at Danny and he ran into his cottage.

* * *

**(A/n) *Yawn* I fall asleep again, didn't I?**

**Please leave a review, it won't kill you... Have a nice day ;)**


	8. Food Hunt

**(A/n) THESE TWO WEEKS I WILL BE OUT OF SCHEDULE BECAUSE I NEED TO GET BACK ONTO TRACK (I lost myself because I fall asleep during writing my chapters and now there is a bunch of unfinished ones and just can't finis)**

* * *

~Chapter 8~ Food Hunt

* * *

Danny and Vlad were awakened by some loud noise, it sounded like a roster and then it could be heard Sam's uncle's annoying voice.

"COME ON! GET UP! YOUR TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" He shouted in the five in the morning, residents of the village didn't mind that he was shouting in five in the morning because they were already awake, and Vlad were still sleeping, even too much for their kind.

Danny was the first that come out of his cottage, "What the hell is it with you! It's five I'm the morning for the love of god! I even didn't eat!" Danny complained, he wasn't a morning person.

"Good, your training begins now," Max said, "If you want food, then you need to go in the forest and search for some,"

"WHAT!? What can I find in the forest! There's nothing except trees!" Danny shouted.

"You sure?" Max asked and then some small family walked next to Danny and Max, carrying some animal that they caught before a few minutes.

There was a silence, Danny didn't know what to say when he saw that small family managed to catch some animal in the forest, it is not impossible, but somehow to Danny, it was odd. He never needed to hunt for food, everything was served on the table whenever he was hungry or thirsty.

"Hey, what about Vlad?" Danny asked, how come that he need to be already awake while Vlad is maybe still sleeping!

"That Cheese Head? I don't like and trust him," Max said, something was off about him, the way that Cheese Head was talking and acting, creepy,.at least to a Vampire.

"Before I hated you, now I hate you less," Danmy said, he really didn't like a Sam's uncle, but if she trust him, why shouldn't he?

"Tnx and I will recommend you to start searching for food now because you won't get another chance," Max said, after seven in the morning is hard to find some food and he won't let him, Danny needs to learn how to adjust.

"Ugh... Ok, but can I at least change my clothes?" Danny asked.

"No," Max answered with the cold voice. That 'no' wasn't necessary, but Max wants to see will Danny be smart enough to change in his ghost form because that way, Danny won't dirty his pajama.

"You are really evil," Danny said and Max let out a smile, "Well, thank you," he said and seeing that there is no way of breaking him, Danny went into the forest to find some food, but there was one little problem, there were just trees, bugs and birds around him!

Danny looked around and figured out that it will ne easier for him to transform into his ghost form.

Two white rings showed around his body that transformed him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. "So, let's see what we can find," Danny said to himself and jumped into the air, but unfortunately, all what he saw are trees and birds.

Danny sighed, landed and went to some old trunk that was lying on the forest ground. Danny removed the bark and thought that he will throw up when he saw a bunch of white worms. Danny's face even turned green.

Not soon after, Danny heard a laughing, but not any laughing. It was Max's laughing. "You seriously want to eat that?" Max asked, he thought that Danny, almost eating worms, is really funny.

"Um... Yeah, I don't know for you, but this forest is empty if you didn't notice," Danny defended himself. At that, Max finally decided to stop with the comedy and at the end decided to finally help Danny.

"The forest is not empty, you are," Max said and closed his eyes and after a few moments he walked towards the bush and grabbed a rabbit with his bare hands. "You see, the forest is not evil, it have everything what you need for survival. You can find food and water. If all other living creatures can survive in the forest, so why not you?" Max said. Danny understood him perfectly, but still didn't get how is that helping him.

"To catch something in the forest, you need to believe your ears, not eyes," Max said when he noticed that Danny was confused.

"Oh, ok, but I still do not see how some that going to help me," Danny said and seeing that he have nothing to lose, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the noise around him.

He was amazed what he heard. The bird singing was even more beautiful that it was before, he could hear the wind that is dancing with trees and playing with their foliage.

"Wow, this is amazing," Danny said and Max let out a small smile, "Danny, now you need to concentrate and search the sounds until you find the right one," he said.

Danny did concentrate how did Max told him and by some miracle, he heard a deer, not too far away. It has been just few meters away behind the bush.

"Did you find something?" Max asked when Danny opened his eyes. "Yes, I found a deer," Danny answered and turned invisible, he was so hungry now that he couldn't wait anymore.

He came behind it and aimed for the throat. The one thing that Danny surely knew that every living creatures need an oxygen to breath, even deeds.

After five minutes, Danny managed to kill a deer.

"Nice job, worm," Max said, to be honest, Danny was really good at his firts hunt,.he was good almost as professional, but Max do not want to say that to him because of more than one reason.

* * *

**(A/n) I think that today's sleep in my grandma's bed (don't ask) gave me an extra boost. I finished this in two in the morning and I even finished two more chapters before this one! Maybe I can write another? If I success, you'll know ;)**


	9. (An) Story on hiatus

**(A/n) Sorry that this is not an update, but unfortunately, my stupid mind came out with just too many ideas and I accidentally started to write too many stories at the same time, now I have seven stories (not counting collab that I'm writing with AstroPhantom) and now school started and I'm really busy right now...**

**Unfortunately, writing seven stories at the same time while there's school on my back is just too much, so I decided to put some of my stories on hiatus for some time until the winter break and when I manage to finish at least one story.**

**I just hope that you'll understand my dear readers and that you are not really angry at me, tnx on understanding and if you want to add something to my storie just leave a review, also you can tell me what do you like or don't like in my story and things that you need to be improved...**

**And my last words for today will be: CURSE YOU MY CRAZY IMAGINATION! I'LL GET REVENGE! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT DEFINITELY!**


End file.
